A Helaine Story
by Stinksapsgreen
Summary: The life of Albus Dumbledore's only daughter, Helaine GisellaRosemarie Dorea Dumbledore. Hopefully, HBP and DH compliant. Set in Marauder times. Disclaimer, JKR Owns harry potter and all characters within
1. Chapter 1

A Helaine Story

Prologue

Burbanks, England

October 31, 1963

"Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me," sang the soft voice of Helaine Dumbledore. It was near midnight, and she was settled upon the window seat in her father's living room. It was a chilly October night, so the normally open window was closed. Her young oval face was pressed to the window as she watched her father, Albus Dumbledore, cross the lawn of the manor to where the carriage was. It didn't seem to be led by real horses, but Helaine knew better.

Her nose was flat and her breath fogged up the window. He promised, so she waited. Just as the carriage moved forward he turned and waved, in which she furiously returned the gesture. The sound of the Thestral's hoofs clomped down the stone driveway, as her father exited into the night, into the darkness.

Helaine's hands dropped and she continued to watch the now empty lawn. He had always come for her birthday, and hadn't failed to show once more. Albus was sorely missed when he was away, which was quite often, and Helaine always delighted in his return and loved to hear of his adventures at Hogwarts and his stories about his travels. She wondered, quite often in fact, why she couldn't join him at Hogwarts. According to him, she belonged with her mother, stepfather and her brother, especially in these young years. He also explained that one day she would go to Hogwarts, and then he would enjoy time with her. To her that time couldn't come fast enough.

On this night she was not with her mother, stepfather or brother, however. She was in her fathers manor with her caretaker, Uriah Ian Kendle; or as he was known to her, Master Kendle. He was one of the most respected potions masters in the world, having founded several potions that could replicate blood itself and that were safer to use when healing one of a blood disease.

He was a formidable man, standing three inches over six feet, with broad shoulders and a square jaw. His eyes were a hard, cold brown, and his hair was darker than midnight, down to his shoulders. His manner was often stern, but he was patient and kind to her, and Helaine enjoyed her lessons with him. Tonight was a special treat as Helaine didn't often get to see her father, Albus suggested she spend the night at the manor and tomorrow she would go home to her mother.

"Bed," a deep voice made her start, and she fell off of the window seat. Pulling herself off the floor, she frowned up at Master Kendle.

"What?" He asked.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" she asked sweetly, cocking her head to the side. Helaine knew puppy eyes didn't work on Master Kendle; however, puppy eyes wouldn't hurt anything, would they?

"I think not," he said sternly, scowling down at her. She puckered her lips to the side and looked down. She was about to look back up, when he said "And no more puppy eyes."

"Yes, Master Kendle," She said.

Helaine walked with Master Kendle down the hallway towards her room. He opened the door to her room and entered with her. He crossed the room and pulled out a nightgown out of her closet, which he tossed on her cream and pink bedspread. Master Kendle turned around and patted her on the head.

"Goodnight Helaine."

"Goodnight Master Kendle."

He left and she pulled off her birthday dress. She made a face at the lacy nightgown. It was itchy around the neck and the arms, but if she didn't wear it, Master Kendle would be angry with her, so she tried to put it on. With much struggling she managed to get her head stuck in the armhole. She jumped up and down angrily, trying to remove her head, and tripped, flying headfirst into her bedpost.

She slid down the bedpost, and her bedroom door flew open. Master Kendle gave an audible sigh. He picked her up, sitting her on the bed. One quick movement and the nightgown was on properly, and he was tucking her into bed.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Master Kendle blew out the candle beside her bed and closed the door behind him as he left.

The moonlight shone through her window, highlighting her marble fireplace. Unknown shadows danced around her room as the wind howled down the manor hill. Helaine reminded herself that Lethifolds only lived in tropical areas, the manor house was safeguarded, Master Kendle was there and her father would always be there if she truly needed him. She squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the covers over her head.

She turned her thoughts to her brother James. It was his birthday too, and she was a little sad that they didn't spend it together. They were twins by chance, but twins all the same. She missed him, especially since they slept in the same bed, and he gave her comfort. It was only one night, Helaine told herself, one night and it would be okay.

She lay in the midst of sleep, when there were soft footsteps outside her bedroom. Her half-lidded eyes snapped open, and she held her breath. They ceased, and Helaine turned on her side. She lay awake intently listening for more footsteps. As soon as she was sure she had been asleep when she heard them, her eyes closed once more and she drifted peacefully into the land of sleep.

_**BAM!!!**_ Helaine's heart raced as she sat up. Her limbs were shaking, and she began to sweat.

"M-m-master Kendle?" She called out, her eyes adjusting to the darkness.

There was a dark figure in her doorway, hooded and masked. It was tall, but not as tall nor as broad as Master Kendle.

"I'm not your preciousss Master Kendle," whispered the masked figure.

Helaine pulled the covers to her chin and backed up into the pillows.

"MASTER KENDLE!" Helaine screamed out. The figure laughed. "He won't come."

"Master Kendle, Papa! PAPA!" Helaine continued to scream. Papa would come, if she called him. Yes, he would!

"Your father is gone, little one."

He continued to stand in her doorway. Helaine was trembling.

"My papa will come and kill you." She said angrily.

He laughed again. "He can't kill me if he's not here, little one."

The man snapped the door shut behind him and walked to the bed. Helaine was terrified, she'd heard about men in dark suits attacking people and sometimes even killing them. She was only six; she did not want to die. She whimpered and felt a warmth between her legs that flowed beneath her. She looked down to see her nightgown was wet. She had wet herself so she started to cry.

"Awww, is the wittle baby Dumbledore afwaid?" he mocked her, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "it's okay to be afraid."

Helaine screamed, and the man put his hand over her mouth. She sobbed and bit down on his hand. He cried out angrily and slapped her.

"Shut up and take your death humbly," he snarled. He pulled her up by the throat. Helaine couldn't breathe, she struggled kicking out and clawing at his hand. His hand crushed her throat and her vision got blurry. Just as she thought she was about to pass out, he dropped her once more on the bed.

"What shall I do to you, Baby Dumbledore?" He mused.

"Papa!" Helaine gasped. "Papa please."

Suddenly, the man ripped his mask off, and pulled his hood back. His eyes were as red as rubies, and his hair white gold in color. The pale skin on his face reflected the moonlight. His red eyes and unnatural white hair did not frighten Helaine as much as when he smiled, his most unhumane smile. He had fangs. Helaine screamed and threw a pillow at him. He caught it and laughed as she made a get away. His long fingers caught her small arm, and he squeezed. She sobbed in pain, which inspired him to laugh harder. She was thrown back onto the bed, and the lace on her nightgown was torn, revealing her throat.

"PAPA PLEASE!" She coughed and kicked at him. He squeezed her arms to her sides and lifted her up. Helaine kicked out, but the man ignored them. He was focused on her throat. His tongue, pink and dry, ran over the pale skin of her neck.

"Mmm yes, blood,' he hissed hungrily. "Blood for me…."

And then his fangs were buried in the right side of her neck. She screamed in pain and called for her father. He never came…Never came…Never…..She screamed as he licked and sucked the blood that dribbled from her fresh wound. She was going to die and her Papa didn't even care…..

Footsteps echoed on the other side of the door, in the hallway. She was dropped on the bed, the blood pooling and congealing in her hair, on her arms and her back, staining her nightgown and sheets and bedspread.

"What is this?!" Master Kendle had entered the room. Anger seemed to vibrate from every point in his body.

The man pulled out a knife and waved it at Master Kendle, leaving Helaine behind to die on the bed.

Master Kendle pulled out his own knife, and the two men clashed. The knife was thrust in his face and he swiftly parried the attack. Master Kendle twisted his hand and the dark mans knife went flying behind him.

"What is your purpose here?!" he demanded, grabbing the man by the front of his robes.

"Baby Dumbledore…." Laughed the dark vampire.

Master Kendle's eyes fell on Helaine's pale body, in the puddle of blood. His face became red and he rammed the knife into the vampire's heart.

The dark man coughed and wheezed, clutching at the knife within his heart. His face twisted into an ugly scowl and he howled. He crumpled to the ground, twitching and convulsing. There was a loud pop and his body crumbled into dust, falling into a neat pile of ash.

By this time, Helaine was barely breathing. Master Kendle rushed to her and picked up her body, cradling her in his arms.

"Helaine, please…Helaine…Be alive…" Master Kendle pleaded.

"It hurts," Helaine whispered hoarsely.

"I know…Helaine, can you wrap your arms around my neck?" Master Kendle asked urgently.

She lifted her arms, only to have them come crashing down to her sides.

"Nevermind," Master Kendle said, and swiftly cradled her to his chest. He stood up and ran out of her room, heading to his potions room.

Once they were there, he set her on a table, and turned rummaging through the upper cabinets. Bottles and flasks flew past her, as he frantically searched for one of his blood potions. Upon finding it, he pulled the stopper out with his teeth.

"Open your mouth Helaine," he said in his best commanding voice.

She parted her lips, as the room spun around her.

"Good enough."

He pushed down on her chin, and poured the black currant colored liquid into her mouth. She coughed, but Master Kendle was massaging her throat. She swallowed pitifully, and Master Kendle cupped the back of her head and sat her up gently.

She coughed, but felt her body getting stronger. Helaine reached up and grabbed Master Kendle's nightshit in her fist. She shivered and whimpered.

"Helaine, do you feel better?" his voice was gentle and soft.

"I want Papa…."she whispered.

"He's at Hogwarts, Helaine," Master Kendle said

"But, he said if I needed him…." Helaine coughed again. "He didn't come!" The tears flowed slowly down her pale cheeks.

"Shhhhh," Master Kendle whispered into the top of her head. He pulled her to his chest and rocked her back and forth. "It'll be okay, Helaine."

She sobbed into his nightshirt, fists crumpling the fabric. She cried and cried knowing that she was no longer human, no longer like her parents, that if they knew they wouldn't love her.

"Lets go Floo your father," he said scooping her into his arms.

"NO!" She cried and pulled away.

"No? Helaine, your father needs—"

"NO!" She shrieked. "No! He won't love me anymore! He'll make me go away. No!"

"Helaine, you know that's—"

"No!" She screamed.

Something in her face seemed to tell Master Kendle that he should keep her secret. Dumbledore would be livid if he knew that Master Kendle was keeping something this big from him, but her big blue eyes were pleading and so sad.

"Okay."

"Thank you," she whispered.

He sighed and took Helaine to the bathroom.

"You need to get cleaned up," he said softly.

Master Kendle drew a warm bath. She lifted her arms above her head and he removed the bloody nightgown from her body. He tossed it aside and picked up a washcloth. He wiped the blood from her face and back.

"Get in, I'll help you wash your hair," he said.

Helaine obeyed him and so he washed the congealed blood from her red hair. Helaine watched the steam spiral upwards, wondering how her life was going to change from here on out.

"You'll have to take the potion monthly. We will have to make adjustments as we go because I don't know how it will affect you. For now, no garlic and stay out of the sun. I'm still at the beginning stages with this potion," he said quietly, his hand stroking her hair. "Everything will be okay, Helaine. I promise."

She nodded. After the bath he dressed her in a new more comfortable nightgown. They combed through her room and put her bloody bed sheets, bedspread, night gown and the knife Master Kendle used to kill the vampire with, in a bag. The bag was shoved back into her closet, along with the life she once knew.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Oops! I made a mistake in calculations. The prologue should take place in 1964, not 1963. Helaine should've been turning 6--- 1963 would make her five! Sorry for the error!)

A Helaine Story

Chapter One

Five years and some months had passed since I was inflicted with my curse. Five years since my life had been forever altered. Internally I was a changed girl, but outwardly, to my family and my friends, I was the same Helaine. I still enjoyed tea parties and Quidditch, but now I also lusted after blood. The cravings, however, were cut short as my potion was administered by Master Kendle. He had made several adjustments to the potion, just as he had promised. I could now step into the sunlight, without it burning my skin and I could enjoy a semi-normal life, the abnormality being the supplied potion once a month.

"Oy! Helaine!" A voice snapped me out of my revere. I glanced up to see James whizzing towards me on his new broomstick, quaffle in one hand.

"What?" I asked.

"As much fun as it is to beat you, its not as much fun to sit here and score while you just stare into the sun, I'm _trying_ to practice being a better Chaser," he pointed out.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Just get back to the goalpost."

"Yes, Mo-ther!" I said over my shoulder as I flew over to our make-shift goal post. It was a stick stuck in the ground taped to another stick with a basket taped to that stick. It looked tacky, and the "goal" was not nearly as big as a standard hoop. I tried telling James this, but he insisted he'd be even better practicing with a small hoop. Sometimes, James was so hard-headed.

The quaffle came roaring towards me, so I put my hands out to stop it. Amazingly, I caught the quaffle! But then, it slipped through my hands. I sighed, I really detested being Keeper. Why was I always Keeper? Oh yeah, because James was a rotten brat who liked to get his way, and he would throw a tantrum if he didn't get it.

James flew towards me, his face red and scrunched.

"You didn't even try!"

"Yes, I did!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Did so!"

"Not!"

"YES"

"NO!"

"YES!"

He pushed me, and my broom moved back. I grunted and shoved him back.

"You're not supposed to hit a girl!"

"I didn't even hit you! Anyways, who said you were a girl?!" He mocked.

I had been flying towards the house when he said that. I swerved around and hovered next to him, my eyes narrowed and my hands balled into fists.

"SHUT UP!"

"Make me!"

James laughed and aimed his broomstick for the forest. I shot off behind him, hoping to catch him and throw him into the pond. We flew hard and fast over the forest, the trees looking less like trees and more like green lines.

"Aww, her can't catch meeeee!" He said mockingly.

I growled and sped up. I was getting closer and closer. I could almost reach the twigs on the back of his broom…I stretched my hand out when suddenly he stopped. I went flying into him, and we almost crashed.

"Why—" I was cut off as he put his hand over my mouth. "Shhh," he said. "Look!" He pointed down into a clearing in the forest. There were a group of wizards, all dressed in black robes. Their faces were masked, and they seemed to be whispering to each other. I struggled to remember the name of this group. I didn't read the _Daily Prophet _much, but I had heard my mother and stepfather talking about a group a men, and sometimes women, pushing pureblood ideology on the Wizarding world.

"Death Eaters," whispered James.

"Death Eaters?" I wondered aloud.

"Yeah, I heard mum and dad talking about them. They were the ones who killed the Jones'." He said quietly.

I looked back down at the masked group, in horror and anger. The Jones' were an ordinary muggle family, never knowing of wizards or witches until the Death Eaters tortured and murdered them. It was one of the few stories I had read in the paper; that was until Mum snatched the paper away from me. James and I stood transfixed as the wind tickled the trees below us. The sun was hot on our backs and bright in our eyes. I shivered thinking how the little Jones girl was our age, my blood ran cold as I had read the methods in which they had tortured her: rape, knives, curses, hexes, all at eleven years old.

"James, can we go?"

He nodded, his complexion as pale as I felt. With one last long look, he turned around, towards the house. His eyes met mine. "I will kill them someday."

His determination and confidence unnerved me. How could gentle Jamie be so fierce and cold? I didn't know that part of him. My eyes fell back on the group below us. I didn't know murder in anyone. How could someone else take a defenseless, innocent life. How could anyone treat another human being so? How could anyone inflict a terrible disease, a disease that had one desire the blood of another, on anyone? I could not understand that; but I did understand my hatred and anger towards those who committed such evil acts, and then I knew how James felt.

We flew back to the house in silence. The wind howled in our ears and around our bodies. Over the treetops we went. By the time we reached the house, I was panting.

"Do we tell mummy and daddy?" I whispered to James.

"Ummmm…" He moved his shoulders up and down. "I dun't want to get in trouble, but, death eaters in the forest? That can't be good…."

"Do we tell them?" I repeated, looking anxious.

"I gue---" He was cut off when Mummy shouted at us from an upstairs window.

"Get in here you two! I have a surprise for the both of you!" She called, her black hair glossy in the sunlight.

We glanced at each other and raced through the door, pushing each other. We staggered up the stairs, each one grabbing the other. Racing into Mummy and Daddy's room, we stood side by side, pinching each others elbows, and nudging each other.

"What is it Mummy?" asked James.

She smiled, her teeth perfectly white and straight, her hazel eyes gleaming at her two muddy, dirt smudged children, with messy hair.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," she instructed. We closed our eyes, though opening one to glare out at each other. "Closed!" she repeated, trying not to laugh. I stretched out my hands, and something papery and small was placed in them. I opened my eyes and gasped! It was a letter! And it was addressed to ME!

I eagerly ripped it open, and James did likewise. It was a letter from Hogwarts! I was screeching (enough to make Mummy cover her ears) and jumping all around.

The letter enclosed said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Dumbledore,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

I looked up at Mummy, grinning widely. I turned to James, who looked at me.

"We're going to Hogwarts!" He cried. Then, James, Mummy and I did a little dance in a circle.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley when Daddy gets home?" I asked eagerly.

"Possibly," Mummy said, smiling wider at my eagerness. I went to her and hugged her, and she kissed me.

"My babies," she said pulling James to her also. "They're growing up!" She sniffed and started tearing up. I looked at James who grimaced, neither of us liked it when she got teary-eyed.

A few months later and there we were, on platform nine and three-quarters. My heart thudded in my chest, and I felt sick. I was excited to see Papa again, but I also didn't want to leave the comfort of Mummy and Daddy. I stood still and silent against the hustle and bustle of all of the students. James was grinning, and anxious to get away from our parents.

I turned and gave both Mummy and Daddy a hug and a kiss. With a huge breath I picked up the edge of my trunk and stepped on the train. I was surprised to discover that James was not behind me. Well, wasn't that nice. I decided to then find a compartment to myself. I walked down the train aisle, looking for an empty compartment. The last compartment I found had a boy with shiny black hair. His hair reached his shoulders and was very oily. His skin was sallow and his nose was hooked. He turned his coal coloured eyes on me and stared. I opened the door and smiled at him. He didn't return the gesture, so my smile faltered.

"Can…can I share this compartment with you?" I asked shyly.

He shrugged, and turned his eyes to the window. I stood up on the seat and grabbed the trunk in my arms. I heaved my trunk overhead and I struggled to push the heavy trunk into the upper cabinet. It wouldn't quite fit, so I shoved and grunted.

"A little help here would be nice," I said sarcastically. The boy looked up at me and said "It would wouldn't it?"

I glared at him, and with an angry nudge I got the trunk in. I panted, knowing my face was pretty red.

I plopped down into the seat across from him and reached into my jacket pulling out a rather large ham sandwich, one that was obviously meant to be shared, but why should I share with the idiot across from me? It didn't matter that he was giving it a rather wistful, hungry look. It didn't matter that when I looked up he quickly looked away clenching his jaw; and it most certainly didn't matter that his stomach growled rather loudly. I picked up the sandwich and took a rather large bite. I moaned and sighed.

"Mmmm," I said. "Not too sweet and not too salty. Just right…" I sighed again.

It was then I noticed his clothes were old and torn in places. I noticed he was very skinny. He probably didn't have any money nor any packaged food.

"Want some?" I asked, breaking the sandwich in half and offering it to him.

He frowned at me and said through gritted teeth, "No thank you."

"If you're sure…I'll leave half for you, I couldn't possibly eat all of this." I said. "I'm Helaine, by the way." I offered my hand.

"Severus," he said, placing his hand in mine, hesitantly. His hand was cold, but I firmly shook it anyway.

"Nice to meet you. What house would you like to be in?" I asked.

"Slytherin. My mum, Eileen Prince, was in Slytherin," he said.

"Really? That's interesting. My mum was in Slytherin, but my father and stepfather were both in Gryffindor," I said. I knew I was a chatterbox, but Severus did not seem to mind.

"I would like to be in Gryffindor or Slytherin. I feel like there's some prestige in those two houses, more so than Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. We always hear of the great or awful deeds done by Gryffindors or Slytherins! I mean its so interest—" Severus cut me off.

"Why do you care what anyone else thinks of you?" he asked in a mournful tone.

"Oh…I was just….I…guess I was raised that way," I said quietly, humbled.

"Ah," he said. I shrugged and stood up. I put down the other half of the ham sandwich. I made my way to the bathroom. When I came back, the ham sandwich was gone. I glanced at Severus, who was looking out the window. I settled back into the seat and sighed.

"This is going to take forever…." I sighed.

Severus pulled out a book and started to read. I tilted my head, but the title was partially obscured by his hand. It was a potions book. Oh, well I knew a little bit about potions, maybe I could start a conversation.

"So, you like potions," I said.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"Master Kendle once told me—" I was cut off, when Severus looked up at me with an expression of interest. "You know Uriah Ian Kendle?" He asked.

"Yeah, he makes my Blood replenishing potion," I said offhandedly.

"Blood replenishing?" He was interested, very interested now.

"Yeah, I have a blood disease," I hated talking about my 'disease,' but it was necessary to explain why Master Kendle would send me a potion once a month.

Severus smiled, making him look very awkward. I found it endearing and we continued to talk about Master Kendle's works. Suddenly, it was dark and we were almost there. I took my trunk down and pulled out the uniform.

"I'm going to go change,' I said smiling.

Severus nodded and indicated he was going to do the same. I left and put on the robes. When I joined Severus once again, he had also donned his black robes. I tapped my feet and drummed my fingers on my knees.

"There it is!" I cried and Severus jumped up. We looked out the window to see the gray castle lit with an orange glow. The lake rippled in the moonlight, and looked just magnificent. I was so excited I wanted to throw up. We were there.

We followed a haughty looking Professor McGonagall into the great hall, whose bun was so tight; it pulled back the lines on her face, making her look ten years younger. There was a stool and a hat in the middle of the stool. The brim of the hat opened like a mouth and began to sing; at which point I began to daydream. I barely heard the hat sing about brave Gryffindors, cunning Slytherins, loyal Hufflepuffs and smart Ravenclaws. I desperately wanted to be in Gryffindor or Slytherin. I imagined myself in green and in scarlet. I looked damn good too, in my minds eye.

"Dumbledore, Helaine!"

I jumped up and stumbled over my own two feet. There were snickers from the older students. I glanced over to my Papa and waved. He waved back and I sat myself on the stool. The hat was placed over my head, and my vision was impaired.

_Brave, intelligent, loyal and cunning,_ whispered a voice in my head.

I was a little shocked. I'd known that the hat could talk, but its voice in my head was still a little alarming.

_Trying to fool the world, Helaine Gisella-Rosemarie Dorea Dumbledore? Hmm, more cunning than I though. Little Dumbledore, I remember your father. Highly intelligent. Hardly ever seen any as intelligent as him. Where to put his baby? _The hat said.

I fidgeted in my seat. It was taking quite a long time for this hat to decide. I just wanted it to shout my house.

_Oh I know…Why don't we put you in……_

"SLYTHERIN!"


End file.
